


Oversea flirting

by Ditsy



Category: Eastwood - Fandom, Eastwoodhigh, eastwoodcollege
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditsy/pseuds/Ditsy
Summary: Hi hello I have no inspiration





	Oversea flirting

Charlie’s sitting at his desk, He has drawn the curtains shut and hugs a blanket close to his chest as his laptop chimes. The Skype ringtone causes his chest to shudder, it always has triggered his flight or fight response. Vivians name pops up on the screen, along with a small, pixelated photo he took of her once. Charlie remembers how anxious she was to see her beloved camera in his hands, although her lips in the photo are pulled upward in an impish smirk, the image clearly taken from inside the fountain.

Charlie moves his fingers, Pink at the tips, and presses accept. 

Vivians face doesn’t immediately show up on screen, at first all Charlie can see is Jackie, Devon’s chubby black Labrador puppy. He tilts his head at the camera and Charlie smirks 

“hey there little guy”.

Suddenly Vivian leaps into frame, her arms outstretched towards the puppy.

”Jackieeee” she says, her voice happy and chipper. 

“Vivieee” Charlie replies, mimicking her voice. 

Viv turns to the camera, her eyes wide with shock. Charlie’s surprised to find her face bare of makeup. Her lips, normally tinted black, curl up in a smile. 

“Hey Char, Jackie here must have called you an hour early”.

Charlie smiles “we’ve only been dating four months and you’re not wearing makeup, brave move”

Vivian curses, hiding her face in her hands

”I’m not ready yet!”

”hey hey” Charlie anxiously whispers “I think you look beautiful”

Vivian splits the fingers of her hands apart and peeks at him “nerd”.

he laughs in reply, his face falling “ I miss you” 

Viv groans “why’d you have to go home for the summer?”

”because I have,  a family” he answers after an awkward pause.

Viv thinks for a moment, she gently pushes Jackie off her lap where he’s been lying. She reaches over and grabs a slip of paper from somewhere off screen. 

“-you really need to get over here and hold my hands ‘cause they’re freaking cold” Charlie trails off, realising he’s been talking to himself. 

“Is something wrong Viv?” He asks, she’s staring something in her hands.

she looks up, a smile on her face as she shows him a first class ticket to London, England. 

“Hang in there, I’m coming”. 

 


End file.
